Double Trouble
by Anne-potterfreak
Summary: George's daughter, Fred, accedentally meets a stange boy: He only appears when she's alone and looks just like her dad when he was younger. Who is this stranger and why does he want her? And if that isn't enough evil decides to roar it's ugly head... agai


**This is a next gen story I started in Dutch but a couple of days ago I felt the need to translate it... so here it is It's about Fred Weasley, Georges daughter. And further you gotta find it out by yourself. Have fun!!  
xx Anne**

**DISCLAIMER: Most of these characters aren't mine, I'm just playing with them :D**

Chapter one

"Miss Weasley, may I have a word with you?"

I turned around, McGonagall was stalking down the hall looking pissed. I sighed and rolled my eyes at Albus who I had just been talking to, he smiled back but abruptly stopped when McGonagall glanced at him. I sorta felt sorry for him, he was such a sweet guy but terribly shy.

I was exactly the opposite… well I was sweet, at least I hoped so, but I was very outgoing and mischievous. My mom said all the time took after my father and his twin brother who was by the way my name buddy, sadly enough I never had the chance to meet him… he died about five years before I was born.

"Miss Weasley!" McGonagall's voice broke my thoughts and I shook my head, focussing, I saw to my surprise she had already passed me and was furiously motioning me to follow. I shrugged apologising to Albus who nodded and walked on to the library while I bent my head and followed my furious head of house.

During the walk I prepared for what was coming, I knew what it was… I blew up the toilets last week, James who had helped me and the rest of the students had a great laugh but most of the teachers were pissed. And I suppose sending a toilet seat home wasn't such a good idea. Although I think my dad laughed his head off, he was the one who inspired me when he told me about his and his brothers plans to do that in their third year. Mom probably didn't think it was so funny since she send me a howler which I thankfully received in my dormitory.

We stopped, McGonagall opened a door and motioned me to go in, putting up my innocent face I walked in. I heard her close the door but didn't stop walking until I had reached a desk in the middle of the room. I turned around and sat down on top of it, trying to keep my innocent face seeing the look on her face I knew it was going to be hard, very hard.

"Miss Fred Weasley…" McGonagall started, I was screwed: It was never good if she used your full name. But she continued: "this morning I received a disturbing letter from your mother," And there it was… "She wrote me about a certain accident that happened about a week ago here on this school, do you want to know what she send too?"

I shook my head: "No, I'm fine not knowing."

But she continued: "She send me a picture of a framed toilet seat. Saying she wanted to send the thing itself but your father wouldn't give it up."

I tried to laugh it off: "You know my dad-" But she interrupted me.

"Yes I do, and I also know you take after him. But you know what was really peculiar? The toilet seat had the Hogwarts seal on it."

Frowning I said: "Well yes, that is indeed strange."

"I'm not finished yet, it seems Mr. and Mrs. Potter have received a toilet seat too. You wouldn't by any chance know who send the two of them now would you?"

I knew I lost this one but still shrugged: "No idea, professor."

She looked at me unbelievingly: "So you haven't got any idea, not just a little hunch?"

"Nah, not really."

"Okay," Her face turned so fast from frown to smile, it scared me even more than her angry face, "than I think I should have a little talk with mister James Potter. If it wasn't your prank than it was most probably his."

My heart stood still, I knew if James would get detention once more before this month was over aunt Ginny would take him off the Quidditch team. And since it was my idea…

"No! He didn't have anything to do with it. Please don't punish him."

McGonagall smirked, I hated her for knowing my weak spots, : "Well, than I expect you in detention every evening this week. Starting tomorrow at six, you'll be cleaning up the mess you've made."

I glared at her: "B-but you can't! There's quidditch training tomorrow at six."

She shrugged: "You should have thought of that before you blew up the toilets."

With tears filling my eyes I slammed the door close on my way out, I hated the McGonnagallosaurus as James and I had called her since my second year. She misused my feelings to get to me, I swear she'd been teaching way to long: She was already teaching when my grandparents went to school here.

Blindly I walked through secret passageways, skipping the crowded hallways full of students coming back from a 'nice' Sunday afternoon walk, on my way to the room of requirement. It was sort of my safe haven: I went there when something was bothering me and I needed to be alone.

Just when I turned a corner on the sixth floor I bumped into something.

"Christ! Can't you watch-?" My breath got caught in my throat, in front of me on the floor was Duncan Yorkshire. SHIT! I'd been crying and just bumped into the cutest boy in school who just happened to be a Slytherin, someone up there certainly hated me! Quickly I whipped the tears from my cheeks hoping he wouldn't notice.

To my surprise he smile apologising and offered his hand to help me up: "We both had other things on our mind, let's just forgive and forget okay?"

I was NOT the type to have nothing to say for myself, not at all, but now I felt like my mouth was somewhat lost while he looked at me. I let him help me up: "Sure."

"Hey Dunc! What are you doing now?! Don't tell me your hanging with _her_." Trishannah DuLac came striding towards us… God, I hated that bitch.

Duncan sighed: "Don't Trish, you'll only get in trouble."

But I put my hands akimbo: "A little trouble wouldn't hurt her, it matches her hair."

Trish's jaw dropped uncharmingly and I saw Duncan biting his bottom lip to keep from laughing: 1-0 for Fred!!

Then she smirked: "At least I don't walk through the school crying."

That bitch! "Oh, all those tears. Your cotton candy hair might melt."

She drew her wand, so did I. If she wanted to solve things like this it was fine by me. But Duncan positioned himself between us: "Trish, don't. And Fred, they might ban you from playing Quidditch."

I sighed and rolled my eyes: "Fine, just keep trailer-Trish away from me." 3-1 for me!! Quite angry, I strode past them. I just couldn't understand how on earth Duncan could stand her.

Quickly I walked up the stairs that lead to the seventh floor and made the door to the room of requirement appear. Once inside I flung the door shut behind me, dropped on the deep red bed and started sobbing.

Why did these things always happen to me? Duncan thought I was a whimp, I let Trish work me up again and on top of that I had detention for the rest of the week, during Quidditch practise!! One of these days they were going to kick me of the team for constantly missing practise. Strangely enough it wouldn't surprise me if that day was today.

"Stupid McGonnagallosaurus." I murmured. Thanks to her this all happened.

Shockingly I heard someone snigger, as fast as I could I turned around just in time to see a red-haired person close the door. I pushed myself up and ran towards the door, that person was going to get a hex or two up his ass.

With my wand already in my hand I pulled open the door and stepped outside the room: Nobody was there… It was impossible get out of the hallway that quickly without me hearing it. Maybe it was just my imagination. Probably.

Feeling rather uncomfortable I closed the door and, just to be sure, locked it. After that I let myself drop back on the bed, but in no mood to cry anymore, I picked a random book from the shelf above the bed and started reading.

**Poor Fred It'll get better though :D please revieuw!! **


End file.
